This invention relates to digital signature validation.
As part of Internet based transactions, one party often needs to rely on the integrity of digital credentials provided by a second party.
A party's digital credentials refer to the security mechanisms associated with the party's identity. Validating a party's digital credentials can involve various tasks such as verifying that the party's digital signature is valid using a public key in the party's digital certificate. It also can include validating the digital certificate by using a key from a certificate authority to validate that the digital signature is valid. Validating the digital certificate also can include verifying that the digital certificate has not been revoked or suspended and validating the key from the certificate authority.